The present disclosure relates to an electrophotographic photosensitive member, a process cartridge, and an image forming apparatus.
Electrophotographic photosensitive members are used in electrographic image forming apparatuses. For example, a multi-layer electrophotographic photosensitive member or a single-layer electrophotographic photosensitive member is used as an electrophotographic photosensitive member. The electrophotographic photosensitive member includes a photosensitive layer. The multi-layer electrophotographic photosensitive member includes, as the photosensitive layer, a charge generating layer having a charge generating function and a charge transport layer having a charge transporting function. The single-layer electrophotographic photosensitive member includes, as the photosensitive layer, a photosensitive layer that is a single layer having the charge generating function and the charge transporting function.
An example of the electrophotographic photosensitive member is disclosed as a photosensitive member capable of inhibiting image ghost with a photosensitive layer covered with a protective layer containing a curing resin and a specific charge transport material.